Known navigation devices are able to provide a user with a travel route to a travel destination, input from a user. A user of the navigation device can use the device to arrive at the travel destination via a number of different alternative routes, some of which may take longer than others. As the user travels, the route may even change (if the user makes a wrong turn, for example).
However, which route will be the fastest route is many times unpredictable as accidents can occur, road conditions can change, traffic patterns can vary, roads can be out or under construction, etc. Thus, the user of the navigation device must separately manage the use of the navigation device to allow him to plan a route to a desired travel destination, and a time at which the user would like to arrive at the travel destination.